Mysterious Encounters
by sakurahime92
Summary: A sequel-ish of my one-shot A Festival of Mystery and Surprise. It will be of them forming a band and how it will affect the girls. Any and all songs in this story will not be mine unless I make a note of it at the end of the chapter. I own no one and nothing in this story.


The Beginning of a Band

Everyone was so shocked about the performance given by the detectives that they were constantly bugging them wherever they were. It got so ridiculous that Shinichi had to call in a favor from Megure-keibou and have police escort and bodyguards wherever they went unless it was a case. Ran was so sorry that it happened that she requested that she became Shinichi's bodyguard since she is more than capable to handle anything that came their way. Shinichi and his assigned bodyguard were surprised when she offered and the cop actually laughed and walked off thanking her for the favor.

This continued for two months when finally Shinichi gets a call from Heiji and agrees to meet up with them. In the privacy of Hakuba's mansion the four teenagers were lounging around with tea in their hands thinking about their options.

"You know it's next to impossible to be able to do any investigations of any kind right now. And even if we did start a band then our careers as detectives are over."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but I was never a detective nor had any desire to be one."

"Kaitou you were the only one and you still can't do what you want to do since you are a thief and if you were recognized you would be in jail so fast it's not even funny."

"Shut up Shin-" That's when Heiji just slammed his fist on the table causing the others to stop their bickering.

"We only have two options. Once we have made that choice there is absolutely no going back to the way it used to be. We continue the way things are and be the crazy detective teens with no real peace or we start the band and become famous. Personally I believe that we should start the band but that's just my vote since it's impossible to do anything without having a group of crazy fans all around me." Shinichi, Hakuba, and Kaitou were so surprised at this that they started nodding their heads in agreement. "What about you guys, what do you think we should do?"

The first one to answer is Shinichi who agrees followed by Hakuba but Kaitou is still very skeptical over the entire idea. "Who would want to listen to us? I mean so we sounded good but we did so much during the time we had before to get ready. IF we do this, then we would have to devote more time than any of us have from school and consulting because who are we kidding, the police can't live without you guys." The others glare so he sighs. "Fine but when this gets horrible fast then it's all on you for making me do this."

They all laugh once they were in complete agreement and can't stop it until a phone rings interrupting them all. A butler comes and tells Hakuba that there is a murder that the police wants his help on but Hakuba takes the phone and explains to the detective on the phone his decision to quit detective work for the time being and that they would be the first to know when he would be back.

"So what do we do now?" Shinichi asks finally and the others don't have an answer for him since none of them know what they should do anymore.

Kaitou is the one to speak up first. "We are all way smarter than what is necessary for the educational system. Shinichi is proof of that since he missed like what two years and still has the top grades of his class. So why don't we all just drop out and devote our time with this music thing. And before any of you try to protest think about how we didn't even go to school when we were preparing for the festival and still managed to be smarter than everyone else." The others reluctantly nod their heads and sink into their seats.

"This has to be unanimous." Shinichi says and the others look between him and Kaitou. "I'm sad to say for it cause I know I wouldn't be able to do it any other way. What about you guys?"

Heiji smirks and nods his head in agreement while Hakuba was very skeptical. "What about our parents? What would they think?"

"Hakuba think of it this way, would they even care? My parents let me do whatever, same with Kaitou's mom and Heiji well his dad may prove to be reluctant but he will come around. What do you say?"

"Why not? It's just like a suicidal murder scheme we all know will burn in flames but it will be interesting."


End file.
